Mobile device management functionality can include over the air distribution of data and software applications, and configuration of mobile device settings. Mobile device management can be used for both organization owned and employee owned devices.
The use of mobile device management by an organization can reduce risk and support costs by enforcing policies on the mobile devices that access the organizations data. For example, mobile device management profiles can enforce the use of password protection on mobile devices.